Can I help?
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: Tim's fixing his bike after a particularly frustrating mission and Conner comes around to offer his help, but Tim isn't in a good mood. Trust me, the story is better than the summary. This is my first story for the DC Comics Universe! Please R&R I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS. NOT SLASH. This is normal friendship stuff.


**AN: **I wrote this a few days ago because I wanted to try something besides the NARUTO fanfiction that I usually write. I've always been a _huge _fan of Tim Drake (ever since I saw him in "Gotham Knights") and as a lover of all that is bromance, Conner/Kon-el AKA Superboy naturally came along for the ride.  
I really wanted to make it a little longer, but I feel that any sort of extensive modifying would subtract from the raw energy that it has as it is.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for taking the time to read my work

* * *

"Tim, can I help you?" Superboy floated from the garage walkway down to the platform where Tim was working on his red bike, offering to help with the stubborn bolt that Tim was trying desperately to loosen. "I have it" Tim's voice sounded strained and Conner raised his eyebrows "Come on man, let me help with that" it would be no strain for him to loosen it, but Tim shook his head "I_ have _it" he spoke between quiet grunts as he pushed against the handle of the wrench with all his might, silently cursing the fact that the Meta was still standing there. _Dumb bike. Why did it have to give him so many problems right when-of all times-he didn't want to deal with it?  
_"Tim—" Conner meant well—he always did—but on that day his well-meaning 'I can do it for you' was grinding on the last of Tim's nerves. "Shut _up _Kon! I said I _have_ it!" he bore down on the wrench with an angry shove and the bolt suddenly came loose, the troubling metal piece falling to the floor and the wrench head driving into his bent knee.

A sharp yelp escaped his mouth and Conner rushed forward, kneeling next to his friend as Tim dropped the wrench and moved both hands to cradle the injured limb, a muttered stream of words falling from his lips as he tried to block out the throbbing pain. _Stupid. stupid. of course I need help, but do I take it? No. stupid. Why did it have to be today? Stupid, stupid—  
_"Tim?" The Meta-clone spoke from beside him and Tim looked up as he continued to rock back and forth "what?" he sounded agitated and demanding and Conner looked taken back. "I could've helped you" He tried to keep himself from sounding scolding and Tim rolled his eyes, turning his glare to his motorcycle as he gritted his teeth, an action Conner heard more than saw.

"Fixing a-_my _bike is my job Conner. It's a normal task, I don't need yours-_or anyone's_ help to get it done" The statement of blatant disregard was rather sharp and Conner held back a sigh "But this time—" He regretted his interjection as soon as the words had come out of his mouth, Tim's usually calm eyes flashing in raw aggravation "I said I could have gotten it-and I _did. _I didn't need your help" He snapped the words and Conner felt annoyance spring up inside of him, thinking that maybe this was how Superman felt like when he had to deal with the stubbornness of Tim's mentor.

"Why is it so bad? I'm here to help you. The whole team's here to help each other". Tim threw his head back in frustration, all but forgetting about his knee as he resisted the Dick-like impulse to scream; not that that was something Dick would actually do…  
"I can't rely on you guys to fix all my problems when it's difficult just because I'm the only one that doesn't have _extra _powers" He ignored the fact that he was starting to sound a lot like Batman and Conner pressed a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "That's what we're here for Tim!" He wasn't trying to imply Tim needed more help than the others did, he just couldn't get why Tim wouldn't accept help.

Tim turned to face Conner, shaking his head quickly. "And one day when I'm doing a solo run and my cable cuts –? I can't expect you to be there all the time" His anger and annoyance was masking some underlying fear and Conner's eyebrows furrowed. Was this about the mission earlier that week? Was Tim still shaken up over what had happened?  
"Tim—" he started forward but Tim turned away again, hunching his shoulders in a brooding way as he continued. "The point is, if I rely on you—_guys_—too much, I'll get sloppy and getting sloppy is what gets you killed." His tone was really dark and Conner scooted into the lines of Tim's peripheral vision.  
"Getting help isn't getting sloppy" he paused and Tim's mouth opened to protest, his attempt stopping as Conner cut him off "Even Batman needs Robin sometimes…"

The tension in the garage went lax as Tim's anger deflated and he punched his friends shoulder "You're such a jerk Kon" he spoke with a slightly annoyed, good-natured tone and Conner grinned "and you were starting to sound like Batman, so we're even."  
A half-smile lifted the corner of Tim's mouth as he reached for the wrench and rose to his feet, testing his damaged knee before straitening fully "So you want to help then?" he moved towards his bike and Conner moved to the other side, careful not to step on the tools that were scattered on the ground "Yeah. What's the plan Robin?" he was glancing over the partly disassembled bike and Tim shrugged "just the routine stuff".

He was a stickler for pristine engines and Conner bent down to look at the engine. He'd watched Tim do this a dozen times and was confident enough in the procedure to lend a hand. "So I'll start here then?" he indicated his side and Tim nodded "Just, uh…She's really sensitive so…" he paused, sounding like he wanted to say something else before he pulled a face and continued "Just don't damage anything" it was a solemn warning and Conner looked up, his eyes meeting Tim's as he reached out to accept the tool that was being held over the seat of the bike "I won't"

* * *

And that's the end.  
I imagine this takes place after some mission where Tim's life was put in jeopardy, but I'm leaving all that up to you all (^_-)d  
**Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
